His Way
' |image= |series= |production=40510-544 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708548 |guests=James Darren as Vic Fontaine, Debi A. Monahan as Melissa, Cyndi Pass as Ginger and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=In the Pale Moonlight |next_production=The Reckoning |episode=DS9 S06E20 |airdate=22 April 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) In the Pale Moonlight (Overall) Unforgettable |next_release=(DS9) The Reckoning (Overall) Living Witness |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story=The Omega Directive |next_story=Unforgettable }} Summary Bashir shows off his new holosuite program, a 1960s Vegas singer named Vic Fontaine who performs in a lounge full of martini-swilling customers. While Vic is only a hologram, he is extremely perceptive and immediately senses Odo's unrequited love for Kira. Soon afterward, Kira leaves for Bajor to visit her ex-lover Shakaar — a move which clearly upsets Odo. He "borrows" Bashir's program and asks Vic for a little romantic advice. After turning Odo into a tuxedo-clad piano player, Vic invites a pair of beautiful holo-showgirls into the picture. They cozy up to Odo, but he has trouble mustering up feelings for anyone but Kira. Vic reminds him that the best way to feel comfortable with Kira is to practice with these other women. After a week of Odo visiting the Holosuite, Vic introduces his pupil to Lola, a sexy holographic chanteuse who looks exactly like Kira. At first, Odo manages to flirt quite successfully with Lola, but as he is about to kiss her, he breaks away. Odo tells Vic that he is unable to forget that Lola is just a hologram because she doesn't act like Kira. A few days later, Kira returns to the station, and Odo can barely speak to her. Deciding to play matchmaker, Vic interrupts Kira's visit to a holosuite and tells her he's aware about Odo's feelings. Then, he insists she return that night for a special dinner with Odo. Vic tricks Odo into attending the dinner by telling him he has perfected a Kira hologram. The evening is beautiful — Kira and Odo are dressed to the nines, and Vic serves them an elegant meal. They chat about the irony of spending their "first date" in a holosuite and even dance while Vic croons a period standard. However, as Kira talks about leaving the holosuite, Odo reveals that he thinks she is actually a hologram. When Vic sheepishly informs Odo that he has been dancing with the real Kira, Odo is embarrassed and abruptly leaves. Believing he has blown his last chance with the woman he loves, Odo is surprised when Kira approaches him on the Promenade and insists that he meet her for dinner that night. The two argue heatedly, their passions exploding when Odo finally grabs Kira and kisses her in full view of everyone. A few days later, Odo visits Vic in the holosuite to deliver thanks for bringing him and Kira, now a couple, together. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Norman on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 6:18 am: In Meridian I think it was, Kira absolutely abhorred Holosuites. So now why is she willing to go to them? Mike Konczewski on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 1:37 pm: She's lightened up a lot since then. Shirlyn Wong on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 1:44 pm: I agree, she even donned a costume when she went with Dax in The Way of the Warrior. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine